The New Year
by HiBob
Summary: This story was written as a challenge to try to write something original based on well used story lines. In this story, Harry' parents are not dead. Harry also has a sister. It may not be that original, but hopefully you will be enjoy it.


The New Year 

By: Hibob

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters owned by JK Rowling, whose feet I am unworthy to kiss.

  
  


Authors Note: This story was written as a challenge by HLB to take some well-used story lines and try and write something in an original vein. From her list I have chosen the following cliches: Harry's parents are not dead. Harry has a sister. There is a new girl at Hogwarts. (I'm cheating on the last one. The new girl is his sister.) I kept the story short (a short story, get it? It's a pun. Okay, it wasn't punny. That was another one. . . Oh okay, I'll shut up.) Nor will there be any future chapters except upon the challenge of HLB, and she has to supply the plot twist.

  
  
  
  


"Drake, wait up," Harry called.

The blond haired thirteen-year-old stopped when he heard his name. Looking back, he saw his best friend rushing to reach him. "Harry," he called back, laughing, "the train doesn't even leave for another half hour. You could try walking for once."

"Too slow," Harry said, "I might miss something."

"But you weren't fast enough to lose anything," Draco said, pointing at an eleven-year-old girl running up to them.

"Hurry up, Pet, you'll miss the train." Harry called to the girl, who made a face in response.

"Harold, my friend," Draco said, mocking his father's serious tones, "you must always remember, family first, family is always first."

"That wasn't funny, Hare," the girl said as she reached them, "you shouldn't laugh at me like that."

"Aww," Harry said, "We weren't laughing at you . . . "

"They were laughing at me," Lucius Malfoy said, appearing behind his son.

"Oh, Hello, Father," Draco said sheepishly.

"Oh, Hello, indeed," Lucius said sarcastically, then he said, more seriously, "Why, Petunia Potter, I believe you have grown half a foot since I saw you last. Congratulations, on going to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Petunia said, preening at the attention.

"Do you know which house you want to get into?" Lucius asked with a grin. "Slytherin would be excellent for an ambitious young girl such as yourself. You don't want to be a disappointment and end up a Gryffindor."

Petunia was surprised at this and said, "But Mr. Malfoy, Draco is in Gryffindor."

"Yes, he is," Lucius said, his grin getting bigger, "The boy has always been a terrible disappointment."

Realizing it was a joke, Pet laughed along with Lucius, as Draco tried to hide his red face and his own grin at the joke played on him.

"May we join in," Lily asked, as she and James walked up, young Sirius between them.

"Lily," Lucius said, "You look as beautiful as ever." He nodded toward James, who nodded back, neither man saying anything.

"Thank you, Lucius," Lily said, "and please tell Narcissa I'm sorry I missed her." Then she glanced at her husband and looked back, adding, "Is it possible for the two of you to put aside business for one day?"

"Lily, I apologize," Lucius said, "but it is a hard request to make. We are on different sides in the ministry, and we spend most of our working time, arguing with each other."

"Actually," James said, "he does most of the arguing I just try to point out the facts."

"Which is hard," Lucius said, "Because he can find so few of them."

"I find a great deal," James replied, "I just have to sift though all the . . . "

There was an audible pop, and Narcissa appeared. "Oh dear, Lily, have the children been fighting again?"

"No, it was them," shouted Sirius, pointing at both men.

  
  


The boys boarded the Hogwarts Express, with Pet tagging along. They found an empty compartment, and Pet asked if she had to stay with them.

"No, definitely not," Harry said. Then he added, seriously, "Pet, if you have any problems, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Hare," she said sincerely, and was off.

"Ready for a new year, Drake," Harry asked.

"Never," came the reply, "I'm still trying to get ready for last year. Father says it's a family tradition. We're never prepared for what happens, but we are prepared for everything else."

"I like him," Harry said, "I know him and my dad will never agree on anything, but your dad always seems to care for you. Was he really upset that you didn't go to Slytherin?"

"At first," Draco said, "but that's because it was his old house. But he told me to show them. It isn't the house that makes the wizard great, it's the wizard that makes the house great."

Harry laughed out loud. "I love that. My dad never comes up with anything that good. He always says things like, 'Go out there and do good.' I think he does it to embarrass me."

"He doesn't have to do that," Draco said, "You do a fine job on your own."

The door to the compartment slid open as the boys engaged in a mock fight. They looked up to see a fellow classmate.

"The compartment's full, Weasel," Malfoy said.

The red-haired boy gave them an angry look, but walked away.

"I hate charity cases," Draco said, "At least he's not in Gryffindor."

"He can't help being poor," Harry said, "I don't think you should make fun of him because of that."

"Then give me a better reason," Draco said, staring at his friend.

"Fine. How about his favorite quidditch team?"

"I forgot, the Chudley Cannons," Draco said, as both boys started laughing again.

"You two are terrible," Hermione Granger said, sticking her head into the compartment. "Are you making fun of Ron Weasley, again?"

"We never stopped," laughed Draco, "Thank you very much, Miss Know-it-all."

"That's Miss Know-it-all who got you through Transfiguration," Hermione said, "and Charms."

"And Care of Magical Creatures," added Harry.

"With Professor Hagrid," Draco said in protest. "What's there to know about Flobberworms, except they have constantly runny noses at both ends of their bodies?"

"Oh, Merlin be praised," Hermione said, sarcastically, "my tutoring has not been in vain."

"There's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," Harry said, "and I know who it is."

"So do I," Draco said, "Father told me."

"I bet I can guess," Hermione said, "Professor Snape. He always wanted that job."

"Wrong," both boys said, "He lost out again."

"Professor Riddle?" Hermione asked, "He used to teach that class before he took over Charms."

"Wrong. Again." The boys said.

"Then who?" Hermione asked.

"Remus Lupin," Harry said proudly, "They gave my uncle the job."

"How?" asked Hermione, "Ever since it came out that he was a werewolf, he couldn't get a job as dogcatcher."

Draco assumed his 'Lucius Malfoy' voice, saying, "We must make an example of this man. He suffers from a terrible curse, but he has always managed to keep it under control. I propose we offer this job to him, to show that we respect his abilities, as well as the effort he has made to overcome his handicap. I say this not as a member of the conservative party, for we do not have a monopoly on compassion . . . "

"Your father actually made that proposal?" Hermione said in surprise.

"And assured himself reelection to the Wizards Council," Harry said, laughing, "Dad was mad for weeks that he did something so decent."

"You two should be in Slytherin," Hermione said, "The only time either of you is serious is when you talk politics."

"That's not true, Hermione," Harry said, "not that we wouldn't do well as Slytherins. But records show that Gryffindor is the best house to be from, if you want to enter politics. Since the Wizards Council adopted the election system, more wizards and witches from Gryffindor have won office than any other group. Hogwarts Graduates represent . . . "

"One-third of the elected delegates, and 60 percent of them blah, blah, blah," Hermione said.

"Harry, I think you two have talked about this before," Draco said.

"To change the subject," Harry said, "the food cart's here, and I'm buying."

  
  


"Hare," Petunia asked her brother, "What would you do if I wasn't here?"

"What do you mean, Pet?" Harry asked.

"I was talking with some of the other new students, and one of them was a muggle."

"Only one?"

"Don't interrupt, Harold Potter. You know what I mean. Anyway, his father teaches philosophy, and to make a long story short, we started talking about chance, you know, what if?"

"And you thought of the question, 'what if I were an only child?"

"Well, I thought that about me, but I was curious about what you would say."

Harry thought about it, only because it was his sister that had asked the question. "I don't know, Pet. I wouldn't miss you, because I would never have known you, but I think I would miss having someone to share things with."

"Thank you, Harry," Pet said.

"Harry? What happened to Hare? And why are you thanking me?" Harry asked.

"For taking me seriously, when I asked a silly question. Can I ask you another?"

"Anything. Anytime."

"Would Dad be upset if I ended up in Slytherin?"

"No, Dad wouldn't be upset, whatever happened. He would have a fit if it was me, but I'm his son. You're the apple of his eye. To Dad, you are everything that makes his life worthwhile. You can't upset him, unless you deliberately try."

"Thank you again, Hare," Petunia said, "I do feel a lot better."

"You're welcome, Pet," Harry said. He looked up and noted, "The train's stopping. We're at Hogsmeade Station. Do you need anything?"

"Just a hug," his sister said.

"What a cute family picture," Hermione said as Draco slid the door open.

"I'm curious," Draco said, "If the two of you are the perfect kids for your parents, what does that make Sirius."

"A mistake," brother and sister answered together.


End file.
